One of those Days
by DarkVyse88
Summary: Slade recruits a team of loser villains and uses the weapon of copywritten moives! WHat will ensure? RxS, BBxs, and some CyxJ. (Finished)
1. Distress in the Tower

One of those Days

DarkVyse88 is back. Anyways, I bet all those who read my last FF were either sad, anger, or wanting to send me death threats. I decided this would be a comedy. Or at least it will try. Enjoy. There are no OCs in this one.

I don't own anything. I hate saying that.

Chapter 1: Distress in the Tower.

_The Teen Titans…_

_A group of teenage superheroes. They have fought madmen, wizards, and aliens in order to save the city. They amaze us with their might and personality. They are so popular, they even got a narrator to do there opening. That is I. My name is Jim. I love sci-fi. I also…_

"You better be doing that right or no food for you !" Robin's voice yells out.

_I hate my life. Here's their newest adventure._

A new day has begun for Jump City. The birds are singing, people are up and out, and cars roll along the streets as the populace enjoys this fine mid morning day. The sun's rays bounce off the windows of the Titans Tower. A beacon of freedom, it stands out in the harbor as a sign to all that see it. Inside are the greatest heroes ever to walk their streets. However, taking a look inside would see a different story. At the table of the living room/kitchen area is Cyborg. He is sitting down with his head in his hand and a depressed expression on his face. He lets out a huge sigh as his mind wonders off to another place.

"Why didn't she come?" he said to himself. He was, of course, referring to Jinx. Th girl that was his enemy whom he had fallen in love with during his infiltration of HIVE. It had now been nearly forever since he last saw her. "Man, I miss here. If only she were here. Life is just now meaningless. I can't even look at my girly mags without seeing here face."

He picks up a copy of _PlayBoy _and looks in a page. But, all he can see on the faces of the bunnies are Jinx.

Cyborg throws the copy to his side as he walks towards the fridge. He opens it and looks inside for something to feast on. Just then, his mind goes into happy time all of a sudden. There is Jinx, smiling. He looks up and down her slim figure in that hot uniform. She then smiles and walks towards him. He smiles stupidly and puts his arms on her shoulders. His hands then glide down her chest until feeling her round, smooth breasts. Lustful, he squeezes one of them until he feels like it just burst. He snaps out of it to see a burst cantaloupe in front of him and the contents covering his hand and the inside of the fridge. He licks the fruit off and grabs a bucket of wings.

"I hate my life. Everyone has betrayed me: Jinx for not coming with me, myself for not getting her back," he then eats a wing and finishes with," and now the chicken place in downtown for not putting enough meat on this wings. Bastards." He throws the rest of the wings in the garbage and once again sit down to continue his sad little romp.

Around this time, the door to the room slides open. Out steps Starfire. Her hands are fist at her side and her expression is of utter annoyance as she as she stomps in to the room. Behind her walks Robin, who has a look of desperation, In his hand is a tight, leather dominatrix outfit with an opening around the stomach and a thong.

"For that last time Robin," Starfire began: I am not wearing that."

"Please, just once in this. You will look so hot," Robin pleaded.

Star then turned around, allowing Robin to see her anger twisted face and throbbing mark on her head. "So you think I am not hot!"

Robin smiled playfully and said," I do. I do. It's just that I think our relationship could be upped greatly…(more or less in my favor)….if you put this on."

"We have a name for people who try to get females to partake in such actions. And that is Glooraggsorpa!" Star yelled out.

"I hope that means, "sex god"," Robin remarked with a smile.

"You are impossible!" Starfire screamed. "I know we have been going out for two years and we have been keeping a steady relationship, but I don't think I am ready to go to the next level, as you humans say. But you have to keep bugging me again and again and again!"

"If you don't want the suit, then the vegetable oil and horse are still available," Robin said.

Starfire just gave him an angry glare and stormed out of the living room back to her room.

"Again? Robin that's the hundredth time this month. Just give up," Cyborg said.

"Give up? Give up!" Robin asked as he threw the dominatrix costume on the couch," look at me, Cyborg. I am irresistible. There are lines of women out there who would want this. I could do any of them. Star should be grateful that I chose her for stuff like this. She just has to realize that she wants it and give herself up to me!"

"And when to you tell her about where her missing underwear has gone?" Cyborg asked.

"That is never to be mention again," Robin then finished as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Aback in the hallways of the Tower, BB was running down the hall of Titan Tower. This was because he had forgotten that his GBA was running low on batteries and he needed to grab the spares in his room.

"Why didn't I put the rechargeable back in the system? I am an idiot," he said it himself," I get to the final boss of _Final Fantasy_ and then I see the red light. And I also forgot to save through the whole dungeon."

He was running at such a fast past that he didn't see Raven come around the corner, reading a book. The two heroes collided into one another. The game system and book went flying as BB's body pushed against Raven's body and the tow were knocked against the wall. Bb opened his eye to meet those of Raven, whose body he was against. BB's face was then twisted with fear as he quickly got off her and feel backwards on the ground.

(Oh crap! I had to let my _FF_ obsession get the best of me. Now it's going to get me killed. I can't die. I still have a long life ahead of me. This is going to hurt!)

Raven then just got up and picked up her book. She then said," Use group healing spells, shields, and enhance your fighters abilities. That will help you beat Chaos." She then walked down the hallway and around the corner.

"That's weird," BB said as he picked up his system and continued back to his room.

Raven made sure BB and turned walked away and then leaned against the wall.

(I didn't kill BB for that. Normally, he would be a bloody mess. But, this time, I didn't wipe him out. I even dropped hints as to my liking for _Final Fantasy_.)

She then remembered what had happened. The crashing into each other was skipped over. Instead, she focused on the other things. The way he was against her, the way his face was just so close to hers, his green that she seemed to get lost in.

(Tell me my feelings for him are coming back? I thought I got rid of those? Great, now I have a crush on him. What am I to do?)

She was the only one thinking the same thing. BB had successfully beaten Chaos, but he wasn't paying attention to the ending. He didn't yell out in victory. He didn't do laps around his room. He just said there on his bed and looked up into space. The only thing on his mind right now was Raven.

(Why didn't Raven kill me? Do she have a thing for me?) he thought.

He would actually like that. Ever since you know who was gone, he had been developing feelings for the Goth girl of the group. They were somewhat in between, in the 50 percent tile. But after crashing into her, he just felt them go up by 15 percent almost. And he kept thinking about how close he was to her. He thought of her hair, her eyes, and a few other parts that one would pretty much know about.

(Okay, I might have feelings, but what about Raven? I might just look like a dork if I told her how I felt. Maybe I could do a song? No. Maybe…)

As pretty much guessed, the team has a lot of problems. There's Cyborg's glumness, Robin's sex needs, Starfire's anger at Robin's pervertedness, and Raven and BB's feelings starting to overtake them. This is beginning to make them develop some anger. And that anger is going to be vented on the next loser villain they see come their way. And one sorry guy is coming up the path to the tower, skipping and humming to himself.

"Hello sun! Hello birds! Hello flowers!" Slade, of all people, said as he gets to the entrance of the tower.

"Everyone was right. Those self help classes at the mental institution really paid off. Now I am happy and kind and love puppies! And now I am going to say hi to the Titans. But, I am not here to destroy them. I am here to apologize."

He then whips out a white parcel and states, "And what better way to do so then with homemade fudge? I just hope there in a good mood."

_Boy, is Slade in for a rude awakening. Kind of like that girl that cheated on me at my prom. I am so alone. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 2. This is the announcer, who has a sad life._


	2. About a million ways to hurt a Villain

One of those Days

I still don't own anything.

Chapter 2: About a million ways to hurt a villain

_When we last left our heroes, they were having their share of personal problems. And now Slade has came over in a sane mode. And I was still lonely. _

Slade punched in the Titans entry code as he stepped into the lobby.

"Hello!" he called out. "I used the code I stole from you to enter. I'm sorry, but I didn't get anyone down here. Hope I'm not intruding. I just want to talk to you."

But, all he got back was his own echo.

"Oh well. I'll just head up to their living room and leave the fudge there with a note. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He then began a climb up the stairs towards the living room.

Back in that room, Cyborg was still in his neediness for Jinx mode and Robin was watching a cooking show with the chief in the red hat.

"I hate this guy. I used his recipe for Cajun and it gave everyone an alarming rate of stomach pains." Robin then got a light turned on in his head and said," Television has just given mea very important thought. Cyborg, did you fix the alarms."

Cyborg just let out a heavy sigh and said," No."

"You have to fix those. You're the only one who knows. Besides, what if we become under attack?"

"Robin, cool it. You think troubles just going to walk through the door."

And at that moment, Slade walks into the room weigh his arms spread out.

"Hello, Titans! Who wants a hug?"

The two Titans in there just stared at him in shock.

"What?" Slade asked. He was then knocked right into the wall by a sudden flying kick from Robin.

"What was that for?" Slade asked as he picked himself up from the blow.

"You see Cy! If you don't do things like security check, then we get attacked by guys like Slade!"

This is a misunderstanding!" Slade yelled.

"You bet it is. On you part," Robin said as he wiped out his staff.

"Please don't," Slade begged. But, it was ignored as Robin got him right on the top of his head. Slade then ran away from him, only to get on the head continually by Robin. Robin chased him around the room for about an hour until Robin stopped and put away his staff.

"This is boring," Robin said as he out his staff away. "You were better when you fought."

Slade rubbed his head and said," I can't fight. I had my fighting skills and will to do so taken out of my head during my therapy."

"Therapy?" Robin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I took a five-week therapy trip. I came for forgiveness and to give you homemade fudge," Slade said as he held the box of fudge in front of him.

"It's a trap!" Cyborg then yelled. He jumped up from his chair and fired off a blast from his Sonic Cannon. The blue beam first went through the box, ripping through it and sending the chocolate treats spilling out in every direction. The blast then hit Slade right in the chest, sending him through the door and crashing into the wall.

"Where did you come from!" Robin asked.

"I suddenly thought of something during the time you were chasing ," Cyborg began," Slade made me think of HIVE, making me think of Jinx. He hired Jinx to attack us the first time around. So, while Jinx may still have feelings for me, he is the cause for starting her hatred towards me."

"I have one clue what you just said," Robin said as he watched Slade get up from where he was laying. "But, if it's going to help you kick Slade's ass, keep riding on it."

As Slade got up, he saw the two Titans then walk over to where he was standing. He jumped to his feet and hurried off down the hall. Of course, this wasn't without problems, as Cyborg fired off missiles from his shoulder launchers at him. He leaped over the projectiles as he turned a corner. Just then, he froze in place. Standing right in front of him was Raven, also frozen in shock at the villain just right in front of her.

(if I don't make any sudden movements,) he thought,(she wouldn't attack. Or is that snakes?)

But right then, Raven was the first to react. She wrapped him up in a black energy rope and pulled him right up to his face. It was then he could see her eyes where consumed entirely in black.

"Good to see you," Slade said in a worried voice.

"Don't try to flatter me," Raven said as she hurled him into the wall.

"Are you angry at me?" Slade asked.

"You bet I am. And I'm going to tell you why," Raven said as she now began continually hurling him against the ceiling, floor, and walls. "You intoxicated me with that virus! You made me loss to Terra, of all people! You rip off my clothes that one time! And…well, I just hate you."

"Are you done?" Slade asked as he now saw stars in his eyes.

"One more thing!" Raven yelled as she threw him down the hall and into the far wall.

"How many walls have I been thrown into? I can't remember, along with most of my college years. I think there was chicken," Slade said to himself as he once again picked himself up. Then, he was knocked back down to the ground due to a punch delivered from a gorilla. Slade looked up from where he lay to see Beast Boy standing over him.

"What now?" Slade asked.

"This time your going to pay for getting Terra harmed!" BB yelled.

"I thought you "liked, liked" Raven?" Slade asked.

"I only like Raven as a friend," BB spited out as he blushed.

"You sure?" Slade asked.

"You dare question me!' Bb shouted out as he transformed back into a gorilla, picked up Slade by the collar, and through a wall and back into the living room.

"Is it over?" he asked. It wasn't, however, as now he was once again grabbed by the collar. He then was brought into eye contact with the anger-studded face of Starfire.

"I spoke to soon," he said.

"You nearly killed Robin! Now, you must die!" Star yelled.

"If you care about me that much, why wouldn't you do me!" Robin asked from the Titans doorway.

"Not now, Robin!" Star yelled out.

"Yeah, Robin. You should really think about the lady. It's not all-" Slade was then interrupted as Star yelled," This isn't your part."

She then wiped him out the window ,which shattered into many pieces as his body went through it. He screamed as he fell at an intense velocity, and then he was silenced out as his body plunged into the ocean.

A few hours later, his body washed up on Jump City beach. Lying face up, the single eye shown from his mask suddenly popped open and he walked silently up the sand and too the boardwalk.

(Jackasses,) he thought to himself,( you try to be nice and they try to kill you. Titans haven't changed. Why should I? I can be evil again. Thanks to those Titans, all my bad thoughts are coming back. I can now plot diabolical schemes yet again that are way to overly creative. Yeah. But first… I need a plan."

He then stood in front of the bus stop and just watched the people walked by. After a few minutes…

"Foolish humans!" Slade yelled out causing everyone to look at him, "I am Slade! I am evil again! Not even my therapy could stop my return! I will doom you all! I rule! For I have a plan! A plan that will wipe you all out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nut case," someone said as everyone returned to their daily lives and let Slade continue with his laughing.

_Slade is back. He is still evil. I am still lonely. I need a real job instead of this announcer gig. They hold me up in a closet. Chapter 3 is coming soon._


	3. Board Meetingof Evil!

One of those Days

I still don't own anything!

Chapter 3: Board Meeting…of Evil!

Slade has commenced his "ultimate plan" for domination. Five bucks its going to blow up in his face.

Slade's former hideout was once a great piece of villainy. The blast proof walls paint job, and massive machinery pieces that didn't seem to do anything. Yep, it was a great place…Until the Titans came and brought it crashing down. The machinery lay in rusted pieces on the ground, pieces of glass littered the ground, and dust was building on everything. The only inhabitants were now the rats. That didn't stop Slade from coming.

'I wish I could have given this place a little paint," Slade thought as he sat in his dust encrusted chair. "And maybe some drapes. Yeah, some sequenced drapes." He then shock his head at this thought and said," You aren't in therapy anymore. You are evil. You…are…evil."

He then began drumming his finger on the chair's armrest. Dust flew up as his fingers made contact with the solid surface. "Where are they? They were suppose to be here five hours ago."

Just then, he heard footsteps slowly coming towards the door of his hideout. "Finally," he said as he got up from his chair.

In walked a blond haired girl who looked about sixteen. She wore a white tee; a short cut pink skirt, white sneakers, and a handbag.

"Welcome!" Slade then yelled out. "To my hideout! Here, I conduct my plans of-"

He was then cut off as the girl then said," This place is crap. I can't believe I came here." Her face was twisted in disgust.

"Well, Kitten. Its not that me, a terrible villain, can just rent out a hotel. I must do this in secret," he said as his only visible eye darted from left to right.

"Your place is under the Pizza Hut on Eighth Street. The guys just said the nutjob's fortress is in the back and down the stairs," Kitten stated.

"Yeah, I had problems with trying to get a permit for building it. But no, the city thought it would be a negative influence on the citizens. And blah, blah, blah," Slade said.

Just then, in walked two other people. One was a muscular Asian man who was bald. He wore a red and black Japanese fighting robe. The other was a skinny teenage boy with a worried look on his face. He wore an ACDC tee and blue jeans.

"I, Kataro, have come to destroy my enemies!" Kataro yelled out as he went into a fighting pose.

"Not know, Kataro," Slade said.

"I am a master of Kung Fu! You threaten me?" Kataro asked.

"We know you just read magazines and have had no formal training," Slade stated.

"That is a lie! You have heard nothing but lies!" Kataro yelled, shaking his fist in the air. Just then, two martial arts magazines fell out from under his suit. He quickly put them back and gave off a stupid smile. "I just read those for the articles."

"RRRRRight," Slade said.

Kitten then turned her attention to the skinny kid. "And how the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Adonis," he stated.

"You? No way. Adonis was stronger and more powerful then you. You look like lifting a newspaper is your definition of manual labor," Kitten sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, I may not look like much, but I am still strong," Adonis stated.

"Then why do you look like a pussy?" Kitten asked.

"It was a combat suit you saw me in that made me look strong, yet I am still the best," Adonis declared.

Just then, the wall behind them then came flying out at them, literally. From the hole then walked a giant robot in red and gold plated armor.

"No!" it boomed. "I am the best! I am the greatest! For I am ATLAS!"

"Yes, Atlas, you're the greatest. Whatever," Slade said.

"I am the best! I am undefeated!" Atlas yelled once again.

"Someone shut him up," Kataro said.

"I am mighty! I am-" Atlas was then cut off as his eyes went black and his body slouched over. Out then walked Adonis with a pair of AA batteries in his hand.

"I never knew he ran on this," Adonis said.

"At least you're good for something," Kitten remarked. Adonis shot a mean look at her as he jammed the batteries into his pocket.

"All right, everyone cool it. It's time we start this meeting," Slade said.

"Where's the donuts?" Kataro asked.

"What?" Slade asked.

"Fool! The fighter Kataro can not start a meeting without a proper ingestion of round bakery goods!" he yelled.

"I used up all my funds renting this place back as it is," Slade said.

"Then I will not help you!" Kataro yelled.

"Fine. Then don't help me take over the world and have a part in my NEW WORLD ORDER!" Slade yelled.

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Kitten asked. "This place is a mess and you probably don't have a plan."

"I do have a plan for my NEW WORLD ORDER!" Slade yelled. He then lifted up a large poster board with something on it in crayon.

"Did you pay a five year old to do that?" Adonis asked.'

"No. It was I. I just did this in two minutes. It is for my NEW-" Slade was cut off again as Adonis then yelled, "Say it like that again and I turn Annoyance Bot over here back on."

"Okay. Okay," Slade said," Moving on, I plan on, as seen in this picture, I will use a large magnet to pull a meteor called Midas 22 to Earth. It will hit the polar ice caps, causing a global flood! Unless the world pays me…One hundred million dollars!"

Everyone just rolled there eyes as Kataro said," Slade, they did that Goldmember."

"Right. But this is better," he then wiped out another poster," this time, we find the Ark of the Covenant and unless its powers of godly proportions on the populace!"

"They did that in Raiders of the Lost Ark," Kataro said.

"This one you will love," Slade said as he wiped out a final poster board," this time, we get the United States to declare war on Canada in order to summon Satan and destroy the world!"

"Now you are just ripping off all the good movies," Adonis said.

"Yes, for you have seen my presentation," Slade said as he cracked his knuckles.

"There's more? Oh no," Kitten said.

"Oh yes. Behold!" Slade stated as a part of the wall then moved up to reveal a hidden room. Inside were a huge Plasma TV, DVD player, and about a hundred DVDs.

"What?" Kataro asked.

"Don't you get it? Movies have better ideas then myself or anyone of us. We will copy their moves, utilize them, and finally destroy the Titans. Then, and only then, can my super plan be put into play!

"Isn't this copyrighting?" Adonis asked.

"What they wouldn't know wouldn't hurt them," Slade said as his eye darted back and forth across the room. "So, are you in?"

"If this will help us beat the Titans, then yes," Kataro said.

"As long as I get my hands on that bitch Starfire and get Robin, so am I," Kitten said.

"I will destroy Beast Boy with your help. And I speak for Atlas when I too say yes,"

"Just one question," Kataro said.

"Yeah?" Slade asked.

"Shouldn't there be more here?"

"Yes, well, I originally was going to have a team of Red X, Brother Blood, Blackfire, Trigon, and Terra, but them, along with the rest of the villain community, hate me. So, I chose you guys. Being seen in only one episode, you are clearly pathetic. The Titans will never suspect you."

"That's good moral," Kataro said.

"Wait. If Kataro has Robin, I have Starfire, Adonis has Beast Boy, and Atlas has Cyborg, then what about Raven? Are you going to fight here?" Kitten asked.

"I'm the leader! I am not putting myself in danger! Her opponent will be acquired later," Slade said.

"One more thing," Adonis then said," shouldn't we go somewhere else to do this? This place looks unstable."

"No way. This place is like a rock," Slade stated as he walked over to the wall and knocked on it three times. That was a bad idea, for the entire fortress came down on them. The Pizza Hut, its food inside, the kitchen appliances, the workers, and the costumers then followed that.

"Okay!" Slade's muffled voice then cried out from the rubble. "Maybe we should get a new hideout."

Slade is preparing to launch his operation. Will the Titans be able to hold it out? Will I be able to keep this job into the next chapter? Find out in Chapter 4!

Normal

Normal

Default Paragraph Font

Default Paragraph Font

colette

colette

C:\Board.5.11.doc

colette

C:\Board.5.11.doc

colette

A:\Board.5.11.docÿ䀀老

Times New Roman

Times New Roman

Symbol

Symbol

One of those Days

One of those Days

colette

colette

colette

colette

One of those Days

colette

Normal.dot

colette

Microsoft Word 8.0

Dell Computer Corporation

One of those Days

PIDGUID

8EFEEE20-C234-11D9-B6BC-B05652C10000

8EFEEE20-C234-11D9-B6BC-B05652C10000

Root Entry

1Table

1Table

WordDocument

WordDocument

SummaryInformation

SummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

CompObj

CompObj

ObjectPool

ObjectPool

Microsoft Word Document

MSWordDoc

Word.Document.8


	4. Love stinks to the first ripoff

One of those Days

I don't own anything! Stop making me say that!

_I hate my job. I hate my job. Here's Chapter 4. I hate my job._

Chapter 4: Love stinks to the first rip-off

Titans Tower was inexplicably quiet that afternoon. Cyborg was out taking a drive to clear his head; Raven was in her room, meditating, and Beast Boy was off…somewhere…okay no one really cares. That just left Robin and Starfire, more or less, alone. And that was what Robin was grateful for. Right now, he was filling two glasses with champagne.

"A romantic atmosphere will no less make me irresistible to her," he said to himself as he placed the two filled glasses on the table. He then wiped out a candle and placed it on the table.

"I mean, honestly," he said as he lit the candle and a fruit filled mixed emitted from it, " I am a teenage girl's dream. I was voted "hottest hero" in Glamour. That has to count for something."

"Robin!" Starfire called out. "Where are you? I need to talk to you."

"In the living room," he called out as he raised over to the light switch and dimmed the lights. He then jumped back onto the couch and looked cool.

Starfire walked into the room and noticed the curtains were drawn and the lights were dimmed. "Why is everything not as bright as it should be?"

"It makes the atmosphere calm," Robin said from the couch.

"Good, because you got me stressed in the first place," Starfire remarked as she sat next to him.

"Sorry. Drink?" he asked as he grabbed one of the glasses.

"Sure," she said as she grabbed one. The two drank about half the glass before setting them back down. "What is that? It tastes strange."

"Its grape juice. Very fancy grape juice," Robin said. (With some very pleasing side effects)

"Fine, look, I need to talk about our relationship," Starfire said.

"All right."

"We have been together for about two years. And we have been going steady. But, your constant need for us to have sex has really annoyed me."

"I now that too."

"I love you, Robin. I think you are a very nice person. But, you need to watch hoe you do this. Only when you find the right girl can you really finally do it."

"IO love you too, Star. I'm sorry I did that."

Star kissed him on the check and said," I knew you would understand. That is what you're good at. You mess up, but you always make it right in the end."

(Oh crap,) Robin thought, (I way am I doing this? If she gets what I was planning, then I'm screwed.)

"I love what you have done. The mood is calming here. I bet you did this as an apology."

"You could pretty much say that."

"Well, that was very kind of you. And to think I was mad at you," Star said as she smiled at him.

"Star, I have to-"

"TROJAN MAN!"

"Oh crap," Robin said as the Trojan man came in from the side door and rode his horse over to them.

"Who are you? And why are you riding a horse inside?" Star asked.

"I am TROJAN MAN! And, I see you too were about to play shuffleboard, if you know what I mean," he said.

"We weren't playing anything? And will you please tell me what strange earth manner has caused you to enter our house?"

"I bring you my new warm sensations condom," he said as he pulled out the thing in red packaged condom," a moisture activated lubricant that-"

He then stops as he sees Robin shaking his head and waving his arms around.

"I mean…I am the new pizza guy. I like to introduce myself in a loud voice and I ride horses because I had my car impounded."

"Wait a minute," Starfire said as she grabbed the wrapped condom from his hand and skimmed the instructions. Suddenly, her body was engulfed in green energy that seemed to burn like fire. She turned towards Robin, who now got a glimpse of her anger filled eyes that were also contained that green fire.

Robin laughed nervously and said, "About this….I mean….you know those things aren't for you."

Starfire then charged up a starbolt and shot it at Robin. He was hit right in the stomach and sent right back into the wall. He was impaled there for a moment, and then dropped to the floor.

"I trusted you, but you tried to trick me into doing it again can't believe you! You are such a (censored). And a (censored) With a (you know what? She says a lot of bad things). And that is what Earth culture has taught me. I would use my language, but it doesn't seem to work for you. But you will understand this! Either you try to find out a way to respect me, or this relationship is off!" she then stormed off through the door and down the hallway.

Robin got back up from where he had been. His face was now racked with sadness. He dragged himself towards the door out of the living room.

"Am I still getting paid?" Trojan man asked.

"Go screw yourself. And clean up after your horse," Robin said as he walked out the door.

"Screw you."

About twenty minutes later…

Robin walked the streets of Jump, his head down as he walked among the crowd of civilians.

(Look at them) Robin thought. (all those women in this city. I could get anyone of them. I now I am irresistible. Hell, every last women here would jump me right now if I were single. But, now it seems I am going to be single. I don't want to. I want to be with Starfire. But, she is going to kill me if I try to trick her into going all the way.)

He let out a heavy sigh as he continued to walk. Then, he stopped upon catching something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a florist shop.

"I know." He said to himself. "I should get her a gift. And what better gift then flowers? I could us that as an apology and get her to trust me again."

He then looked next to it to see a hair supply store. He then remembered why he had come in the first place.

"That's right. I came to get my favorite hair gel .That's what keeps my hair the way it is. Without it, I can't look good. Then again, getting Star's forgiveness is top priority. But what if I do it and my hair is not at its best? She wouldn't take my apology. A man's got to look his best when talking to a woman. I must get my gel! It is final."

Robin ran over to the store and walked through the door. He then approached the counter where a blond woman asked, "May we help you?"

"Yes, I'm here for the hair gel that I normally get."

"I'm sorry, but I'm new and I can't tell what you want."

"This should be priority. I am a loyal customer. All right, its called 'Ocean Breeze'."

"I'm sorry. But the last bottle was just bought a few minutes ago."

"NO!" Robin screamed. "I can't be denied it. I need the gel. I am a Teen Titan and I protect this city with-"

Oh yeah, he said if one of came in to tell them to meet him at The Waste Disposal Plant at the end of town."

"I must go then!" Robin yelled as he speeded off towards his destination. However, due to his misguided judgement, he didn't realize where he was going until he got there. Upon his arrival, he looked up at the large, concrete building that contained people's you-know-what's inside.

"Why did I come? The gel isn't worth this," Robin said. Then came the thought of Star leaving him.

"Damn it." He said as he walked over to the main entrance. Strangely, the main doors slid open. It was then that Robin was hit by an all too familiar smell that nearly caused him to pass out.

"For Star. For Star…" he kept saying to himself. And even though his eyes watered and the lining of his nose felt like bleeding, he still pressed on.

Robin walked down the winding corridors of the plant. He passed by various control rooms and vast that contained that ever forbidden substance. Surprisingly, no one was here.

"Who gets paid to do this?" Robin asked as he stared at the various equipment. Eventually, Robin made it into a vary strange room. The ceiling and walkway was black with orange light shouting through the holes in them. In the center of the room was huge hole. Steam was shouting out from holes in the floor, which also brought the ever-present aroma. The far wall was emitted in a blue light. Put, beyond this, Robin sights was on another person. Standing at the far end of the room was Kataro. In his right hand was a gold plated staff. His breathing was also changed, as heavy rasps replaced it.

"The fighting spirit is with you," Kataro said with a rasp. "But, you are not a true warrior yet."

Robin walked up to where Kataro stood and stared at him. He then drew out his collapsible staff and folded it out.

"It's been a while," Robin said.

"I have been around," Kataro said with a rasp.

"Well, you may have been gone for a while, but I am still powerful. You are foolish to challenge me. I will use my might to-"

"Can we just fight? This place is causing my allergies to go crazy" Kataro said with a rasp.

"Ladies first," Robin commented.

Kataro lunged at Robin and swung his staff. Robin blocked this and went in for a swing of his own. Kataro dodged this and then tried an overhead swing. Robin blocked this and went in for a double swing that was easily blocked by Kataro. Then in came Kataro with a rapid assault of staff stabs that Robin maneuvered around. Kataro then delivered a swift kick to Robin's stomach that knocked him into the hole. Kataro drew a ninja star and threw it at a button on the far wall. Hearing the alert noise, Robin quickly jumped out of the hole before a torrent of brown liquid drowned him.

As soon as Robin landed, he readied himself for another go at Kataro. But, no one was there. Robin walked around the room, searching for any signs, when suddenly; he saw a hole in the wall. He walked up to it, which was then illuminated in lights.

"This seems strangely familiar," Robin said as he entered the tunnel and walked own it. He then came to a round room that had a walkway in front of him that lead out to another platform over a huge hole.

"It just had to be here," Robin said. He then quickly turned around and blocked an overhead swing sent in by Kataro.

"Impressive," Kataro stated. He then moved in for another blow, which Robin easily blocked.

"Most impressive," he said as he then sent in another swing. Robin blocked this again and countered with a few of his own. Kataro blocked this and then locked staffs with Robin's.

"You're skills have improved," Kataro said.

"I'm just full of surprises," Robin said. He then broke the stance and went in for a stab. Kataro blocked this and prepared for an overhead swing. Robin then grabbed a pipe and ripped 9t from the wall. He pointed it at Kataro as steam shot from it and caused him to cry out.

"Damn it! That stuff stinks," Kataro stated.

"The only thing that stinks here is your moves."

'You really should work on your dialogue," Kataro said as he then stretched out his hand. Robin prepared for what was to come, but all that happened was Kataro standing there looking stupid. Robin raised an eyebrow at his strange style.

"What am I doing?" Kataro said to himself. He looked around the room until he strangely caught sight of a conveniently placed industrial fan. He ran over and turned it on, causing it to spin and produced great wind speeds. Robin felt his body getting pushed by the winds, so he put up his hands and held his ground to stop it. But, he was dragged back by his feet. Fighting didn't stop his body from being pushed back towards a large window. Then, with one finally blow, Robin was set backwards through the glass and into the outside. However, he managed to grab the ledge and swing himself back over.

"Will you ever die?" Kataro asked.

"When I get beaten by a worthy opponent," Robin said.

"Well, that time is now," Kataro said s he leapt into the air and brought his staff down on Robin. Robin blocked this blow as the two staffs connected and a loud ringing erupted in the air. The two fighters then once again returned to their barrage of staff swings. Eventually, Robin found himself walking backwards on a catwalk over a pit that was emitting very unpleasant stench from its depths. Kataro was pushing him back with such violent swings that he was quickly losing the ability to keep up with them. And then, it happened. Kataro got him with a hard swing right on his worst. Robin yelled out in pain as he lost his grip on his staff and it fell into the abyss.

"OW! That rally hurt!" Robin yelled.

"Come now, that's only a taste of what will happen next," Kataro said.

Robin then moved out towards the platform on the other side and pulled himself up by grabbing on of the things sticking out of it.

"Do you surrender?"

"Never!"

"You are injured. You have no chance of winning."

"I shall defeat you."

"Still, you will lose. I guess its time for the truth then."

"What?"

"Robin…I am your father!"

"NOOOOOOOOO-Wait a minute. No you're not."

"I know. I was just lost in the moment."

"Why are you here anyway?" Robin asked.

"Its part of the plan," Kataro said," But, you should worry about this then that."

Kataro then held up the bottle of Robin's hair gel that he had stolen. Except, it had only one drop left.

"You used it all up? Why? You don't have hair!" Robin yelled.

"It keeps my head nice and shiny," Taro said. "And, if you want it, then go get it."

He then threw the bottle over the side and into the hole. Robin fell off the platform and fell down to go get it.

(Uh-Oh) Robin thought (I didn't think this through again) And, with his final thought, he fell with a splash into the hole's content of human waste.

"Those movies really did pay off," Kataro said as he watched Robin sink into the liquid. He then took out a cell phone and said, "This is Kataro. The first one has been humiliated. Go to phase 2."

_Wow, a whole story with toilet humor and no one said crap. Oh wait…Damn, there goes my paycheck. Chapter five is combing soon._


	5. Desperate times call for desperate ripof...

One of those Days

I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: Desperate Times call for desperate rip-offs

_When we last left our heroes, Robin had ended up to his neck in human feces. Now, its Cyborg's turn. I really hope something bad happens to him._

The street so Jump City were always clumped with cars. But, today was one of those days that people tended to stay off the road. That was because the T-Car was riding around and Cyborg was the driver. Don't get them wrong, for they do trust the Titans and their vehicles. But, it was spread around that Cyborg was feeling very depressed. And when you have a depressed superhero behind the wheel of a weapon-equipped vehicle, you know you should stay out of the way.

There was a good reason of Cyborg's depression. He was still upset about Jinx. By now, every last one of the Titans was with someone. Robin had Starfire. Beast Boy had Raven (they shouldn't deny it), and the Titans East…you know what, no one likes them. That left Cyborg without a girlfriend. He missed her so much. His mind still lingered on the week he had spent infiltrating H.I.V.E. He longed for her company. He wanted the two of them to go out, be a couple. He wanted so much…

"What a minute," he said to himself," I really need to concentrate on the road."

That was true, for he had been driving with his pinned wandering off to other places. It was clearing his head that he saw the dead cat pinned to his windshield.

"I just pwned a cat." Cyborg said. With disgust on his face, he turned on his windshield wipers and watched them scrap the carcass of his window.

"Okay, no more." He said as he returned his gaze back to the road. "I know that I am upset about Jinx, but I can't let that impeach my judgement. When I get home, I can eat ice cream and pout all I want. I don't want to be one of those careless, destructive drivers."

Cyborg went back to concentrating on the road. Just then, he heard a loud horn go off. He was alert because it sounded close. He looked into his rearview, but nothing came. He stopped at a stoplight and still heard it. When he went forward, he still heard the sound.

"Am I going crazy or is that noise getting closer?" he asked himself.

Just as he rounded a corner, he was going to get an answer. The apartment building on the street behind him then exploded into a shower of concrete and glass. Cyborg turned to his head to now see the cause of the horn, which was a massive eighteen wheeler that was coming right towards him. He hit the gas to get away, but the car matched his speed. Then he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Atlas is all mighty!"

"Please, not him," Cyborg muttered to himself. He looked back at the rearview and focused on the front window. There, clumped into the driver's seat, was Atlas.

"I am better then you! I am all machine! Even my truck is better then yours! It runs on sand!"

"I wish that were possible, but it isn't!"

Atlas then leaned out the side window and banged on the tanker that the truck was carry. A hole erupted in it and sand began to spill out from it.

"You have got to be kidding me," Cyborg said. Just then, he felt his car lurch forward from getting hit in the rear bumper by Atlas' truck.

"I hate to tell you it is real! I am Atlas! And I will defeat you!"

Cyborg then quickly turned the wheel to take a hard right turn. He made it, but the truck still came. It took too wide and clipped the sides of smoke buildings; yet, it remained unfazed as the bits of debris hit it. Cyborg hands gripped down on the steering wheel as he put the hammer down on his vehicle. Of course, the eighteen wheeler did the same.

Just then, a thought popped into Cyborg's head. "Why am I outmaneuvering a truck when I can just use my ass load of weapons on it." He looked down at the control panel and scanned the buttons. "Okay, elite's see. _Blow up the enemy_, _Blow him up even more_, or_ overly used variation of explosions_. I know. I'll just use the _destruction of everything around you _button that I placed here for no reason."

Cyborg pressed down, but nothing happened. He tried the other buttons, but still no results.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I took out the weapons system to try as ease my depression. Not one of my best ideas."

Atlas then blew the truck's horn and said," Pathetic one! I will defeat you! For I am Atlas!"

Cyborg screamed as he continued to get the truck of his back. Just then, a mail truck then came out from the right, Cyborg accelerated and passed the guy. The mail carrier flipped him off due to Cyborg's lack of care fir him. And it was then that he caught a glimpse of the truck approaching his vehicle. He jumped out just as the truck slammed into mail truck. The small mail truck was sent into the air and came down into Cyborg's path. He quickly drove out of the way and managed to avoid it. However, letters started to flutter down from the sky and cover his windshield. He tried wiping them away, but the weight of them jammed his wipers.

"I can't see!" he yelled as he spun the wheel left and right. The car swerved around the road as Atlas' truck got close to his rear bumper.

"Atlas has you! Atlas rules!"

Cyborg leaned his head out the window and yelled, "Shut up Hey, I should of just done this to see."

Then, Atlas accelerated and hit the car's rear with incredible force. Cyborg was knocked back inside his car as it shot forward from the push. He went flying right into the city's convention center and got his car totaled and lodged in the wall.

"Adios, Asshole! And remember…Atlas rules!"

Cyborg got up from the wreck only to look in terror at his car. The windows were shattered, the front was caved in, and the fuzzy dice were torn to pieces.

"That bastard," Cyborg said as he held up the torn dice. He turned towards the hole to then see Atlas getting away. "If only there was some convenient way to stop him." He then saw the banner proclaiming the event.

"Knight Rider Fan Convention. That'll work," Cyborg said.

He barraged through the crowd of civilians who were either staring at his wrecked car or were too fixated on other matters. Finally, passing by many booths, Cyborg finally reached his goal. In the middle of the floor was the Knight Rider car.

He ran up the platform and to the car. He opened up the door and leaped in.

"Turbo Boast!" Cyborg yelled as he hit the button. He then prepared for the anticipated result. Five minutes later, nothing happened.

"Why isn't this happening!" he yelled into the box that hosed the computer, but he got to answer.

"Talk to me!"

Still no answer.

Cyborg then throw up his arms and yelled into the air, "David Hasselhhof! Why have you betrayed me?"

_I know what that's like. I was once the narrator for The Scorpion King Movie and lost may mortgage thanks to the Rock. I hate Hollywood. Chapter 6 is coming soon!_


	6. The ripoffs have you

One of those Days

I don't own anything.

Chapter 6: The rip-offs have you

_Robin…served. Cyborg…heart broken. Two heroes down and only three to go. Maybe then I can get a decent job._

Beast Boy peeked his head out of his door. He looked left and right down the halls for trouble. He listened with an attentive ear for any yelling. He had been in his room for an hour since Starfire had her fight with Robin. Judging by the sound he heard, it was determined that Robin had lost. And now, he was in a state of hiding out in his room. This was since whenever Starfire was having a bad day, you should really stay away.

Of course, he could safely say that ground zero was clear.

"Finally!" he yelled as he jumped out of his room. In his hand was a copy of _Final Fantasy VII_. He then ran towards his destination: the living room. He was ready to put the disk in the PS2 and get ready for what took him three years to do. After collecting all the secrets and the Omega weapons without using a guide, he was finally going to confront Sephiroth. His heart was pounding with excitement as he entered the living room. He raced over to the console and put his finger to thew power.

"What are you doing?" Raven's voice then asked from nowhere. BB froze and turned his head to his side. In front of him was Raven standing over him. In her hand was a copy of _Final Fantasy X_.

"I am going to play my game," BB said.

"No, I am. I was here first."

"I didn't know you played that."

"I have had it for four years. I finally have everything and I am going to defeat Sin."

"Well, I am going to fight Sephiroth, who is the superior FF villain."

"Who cares? I am going to play!"

"No way!"

The two got in each other's faces and looked mean glances at each other.

"I like FF too, but I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Well me too."

"But, I wasn't aware of the fact that you liked FF."

"There are things you don't know about me," Raven said.

"Try me. Even if this conversation is getting nowhere," he said.

"Well, I think you're funny and nice! Plus, I saw you naked one time and thought you were hot!"

"Oh yeah! I think you're smart and really charming. Also, I saw you naked by accident too ad I thought you were sexy!"

"Is that so? Well, I really like you then if that the case!"

"I really like you too!"

The two of them the just stopped until they realized at what they had done. Their bodies remained frozen. Their faces just remained stuck in that wide-eyed stare. Just then, the couch was engulfed in black energy and split in half.

"Raven-" beast Boy began. But, he was cut off as Raven materialized into the room and disappeared from sight.

BB plopped down on the remains of the couch in order to think. He had just spilled the beans to Raven in the oddest form possible. A fight about video games never led him to do that. He did care for Raven a lot. He also felt those feelings build up inside of him for a long time. At some points he felt like letting them go. And now, he confessed them to Raven through the oddest form possible. She told him she liked him too. Still, she could be confused and hurt. He should talk to her. Then again, it might make things worse.

(This sucks. Why the hell did this happen to me. Curse you FF!) BB thought to himself.

Just then, the big screen then all of a sudden turned on. On the screen was an old Asian woman with white hair and holding a staff.

"You." She said. "Where is Robin?"

"Can I help you?" BB asked.

"Where is Robin?"

"He's not in. Is this urgent?"

"You bet your ass it is! Listen…actually, I need to meet someone. Come down to lot at Broadway Avenue in downtown in the next twenty minutes."

"And why should I-" "Because it is for the sake for everything!" she interrupted before the screen turned off.

BB then played this over. A secret person, a cry for help, and the fate of the free world where what the old woman had pretty much summed up. Finally, something huge that involved him.

"I have to talk to Raven later! This is huge! And it let's me use those clothes I've been meaning to wear."

Twenty minutes later…

The lot on Broadway rarely saw much activity. It was just a concrete space surrounded by buildings to the north, south, and east. It contained only some benches and a garbage bin, along with randomly placed poles. It was quiet. It was nothing really special. Not the place one would expect a fight scene.

Just then, through the west entrance, entered Beast Boy. Of course, he was in very different clothing. He was wearing a black button down shirt and black khakis. He wore a black cassock coat, black shoes, and black sunglasses. He was also wearing a stupid smile on his face.

(I also wanted to do this) he thought as he looked around the area. Then, he saw the back of the old woman on one of the park benches. He walked over to the bench and sat down beside here.

"I was wondering when you would show up." She said as she turned her to head to him. "And why are you in those clothes?"

BB took off his sunglasses and said," I thought it set the mood. You know, it's like that movie-"

"Yes, I know. God sakes, you think everything's a movie." She then withdrew a piece of candy wrapped in paper and asked, "You want some?"

"No." BB said as he watched her put it away. "Actually, sure."

"You said no first."

"That was until I realized that it was the kind I like."

"Too bad."

"Give me the damned candy!"

"Do you want the candy or my information?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have choice, my friend. The candy is the wrong choice. The info is the right choice. We have to think over our choices. You were going to make a wrong choice for you are stupid. Do you understand me?"

"I take it you are the Master who thought Robin really advanced martial arts due to the fact that you're prophesizing really stinks."

"That I am. I tried the Oracle job for the Matrix movies, but didn't get the part. But, they were wrong. I would have made _The Matrix Revolutions_ more then a sup par sequel. It would have been a half-decent movie."

"Frankly, that would be impossible."

"Whatever. Moving on, I need to tell you something of great importance. Slade is evil once again. He has launched a new plot to destroy you teammates."

"It took him three hours? We just beat him up that long ago."

"He took therapy and you knocked him out of it. He has know recruited a team of enemies to destroy you. Good news, they were the ones who only made it on for one episode. Bad news is that he is using movies to train them."

"Is that it? No worry. I have pretty much seen every last movie in existence."

"Even so, you're powers may not be enough to save us. They are stronger then before. What scares me is that the copyright laws would have gotten Slade arrested. This doesn't make sense. Still, you and your team should prepare of the worst."

She then got up from the bench and said," Well, it's about time I leave. However, if you need help in anyway, you know where to find me."

"I don't need help," Beast Boy said as he got up and stared at her.

"You really should think that over," she said as she walked over to a door in front of her. She opened it and stepped inside.

Beast Boy watched the door closed behind her. Just then, He heard the sound of birds cawing and footsteps approaching. He turned around to meet the source of it. He looked at a guy who was wearing a black two piece suit, black sunglasses, and combed back hair.

"Mr. Logan," he began," surprised to see me?"

BB put on his sunglasses and said," Not really, Adonis."

"So, you knew who I was despite my chance of clothing. Bravo."

"Why are you here?"

"Slade has given me at defeating you. I am very excited to say the very least. I could be offered a shot at papering in another episode."

"So what? You're a skinny guy. Even without my animal morph, I can take you down easily.

"Well, the good thing about being me…Is that there are so many _me's._

Just then, BB looked around him to see duplicates of him reappear, each saying the same sentence.

"This is new," BB said.

Just then, two of the clones charged at him. He transformed into a tiger and swiped at both of them. Three more then came in, which he easily swatted away with a swing of his claw. One then kicked him in the side and knocked him away. He quickly transformed into a Rhino and charged into a group of them, sending them flying in all directions. He then turned into a raptor and swung his tail around to get rid of them. As for the other clones, all they were doing was just running around in random paths and circles. Then, in came Aqualad.

"Wow!" Aqualad yelled annoyingly. "There are so many bad guys. I'm going to help BB, and become a member of the Teen Titans, and this is since no one cares about Titans East. I am going to be pretty and popular and-"

Out of nowhere, as a service to every last fan on the planet, an Adonis clone stuck his hand into him. Aqualad was engulfed in black matter and turned into an Adonis clone.

"Thank you." The newly created clone said.

Beast boy was still holding off the clones from their assaults. He then changed into a gorilla and punched one of them in the face. He then grabbed the foot of one of the clone's attempted kicks and threw him away. BB then changed into a wolf and bit into the arm of another copy, spraying his blood onto a few others. Just then, he was knocked right into a bench due to a hard uppercut from one of them. The bench splintered into many pieces as he landed on the ground. BB transformed back into his human form and ran to his side to grab a conveniently placed pole that he pulled out with ease.

"That wasn't as hard as it seemed," BB said as he spun the pole around.

"Hey! We don't have weapons!" one of the clones yelled.

"So what? I'm the hero." BB yelled as he batted one of the clones in the chest with his new weapon.

BB then whacked one of them in the head with it. He then swung it into two attacking clones. This was followed up with him swinging along the ground, tripping up three more clones. He then quickly swung it into the chest of another clone that appeared to behind him. The clone was sent flying into a wall and slummed against the wall.

As he lifted his head, he then muttered the rod, "More."

Just then, a few hundred more clones entered through the side entrance.

"We forgot, but what kind of calzone do you want?" the lead clone asked.

BB continued to bat away the clones that kept coming towards him. He then threw the pipe into the arms of another clone. He jumped into the air and dropkicked the guy away, grabbing the pipe when it was knocked from the fighter's grip. He then quickly batted another clone away and knocked another away with the side of it. Then, just as a hoard of the clones circled him and quickly closed in, he did that cool thing were the guy swings around on it and kicked them aside with his feet and I really suck at trying to describe it. As soon as he finished this, he threw his pole into a row of Adonis's. Of course, at this time, a swarm of them then jumped on him, knocked to the ground. More then soon followed, as the pile grew bigger.

"It is inevitable, Mr. Logan." The clone on top of him said.

"What is?" BB asked.

"I don't know."

BB screamed then as he transformed into a T.Rex and sent the other clones on him flying into the air. They quickly got back up and prepared for combat when something very strange happened. BB's T.Rex morph then changed into a giant cat with orange and black fur, a gold mane, and a row of teeth. The other clones froze at what they were seeing. The transformed BB then roared at them and ran off through the west entrance.

"Should we have stopped him?" one of the clones asked.

"I had no idea what to do. What was that thing anyway?"

"Obviously you have never seen a liger."

"Shut up! I don't need remarks. I was just expecting him to fly."

Just then, a phone went off in one of the clone's pockets. The clone with it took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Was it a success?" Slade's voice asked over the phone.

"No. He did something completely different."

"His knowledge of movies is impressive. He has proven to be dangerous."

"Indeed."

"No matter. I have sent Kitten to Titans' Tower for our finally attack. Who cares if one got away? We will soon be triumphant."

_Slade appears to have the upper hand. Thank God! I was sick of this job. Chapter 7 is coming soon._


	7. Two battles for the price of one!

One of those Days

I don't own anything. Everything here is under the ownage of whomever it owns it.

Chapter 7: Two battles for the price of one

_With Slade's plans revealed, BB rushes towards Titans Tower. Of course, he may be too late. I don't fee like talking right now._

Titans' Tower had some very nice landscaping. This does not include the rock-studded island it is stationed on. The attention is more focused on the garden. And many can tell you it is a very impressive one. The grass is bright green and always cut short. The flowers, when in full bloom, add a variety of color to it. The trees there are tall and also a very excellent shad of green. It gives the tower a certain peaceful residence despite its fortress like appearance.

Starfire was in the garden at the time, wandering around the floral decorations. It was the only place where she could figure out her current situation with Robin. In her heart, she truly was in love with Robin. But, as pretty much was obvious, Robin was trying to get her to do him. He could defeat any villain, but his hormones were the one thing he could never beat. He kept trying again and again and again. She fought him off everytime. But, now it was just becoming too much. She was considering breaking up with him. Star did want to be with him still.

"This is so confusing." She said to herself. "I just don't now what to do about Robin. If only here was an answer to this."

"Maybe I can take him off your hands?" A voice asked from behind her. Starfire turned around as a breeze came in and blow cheery blossoms off of the cherry blossom tree at the conveniently right time for the owner of the voice to step out from behind it. It was no other then Kitten, dressed up in black female ninja wear.

"What do want?" Star asked coldly.

"I just want Robin, obviously," Kitten replied.

"Haven't you given up all ready on that?"

"Come on. I know the problem he has. It proves how much you don't deserve him."

"He loves me. Even if he is annoying, I love him too. But, I rather fight him off then give him to you."

"I really think my idea is better. I can fulfil the desires you couldn't give him."

"That doesn't count because you are easy."

"You want to defend that position?"

"A could use a good fight."

"And I couldn't choice a better place to do so."

The two of them then got into fighting stances and dug into the ground. They stared at each other. Then, Star launched herself off the ground and sent a right punch to Kitten. She blocked that as she went in for a low kick. Star jumped over this and went in for a spin kick. Kitten ducked under this went in for an uppercut. Star caught this attack and went in for another punch, which Kitten blocked and retaliated with her, own. Star blocked this and then her and Kitten each came in with a punch of her own. The two punches connected with each other dead on. This caused both of them to cry out in pain and hold their hands. Remembering that they were in a fight, they jumped away from each other and regained their cool.

Suddenly, Kitten ran up the side of the tree next to her and balanced herself on a leave. In response, Starfire did the same.

"Slade really outdid himself with this plan."

"Slade?" Starfire asked. Just then, Kitten launched herself form the leave and directly towards Star. Star leaped off and the two delivered a quick furry of punches before landing on the opposite leaves.

"He's back, out of therapy. The beatings you gave him turned him back to the side of evil."

"That explains a lot."

"Yes, but enough talk. Die!"

Kitten and Starfire then leapt from the leaves again and delivered a quick swipe of punches before landing on the opposite tree's leaves.

"Our skills are impressive. But, I have learned much more." Kitten stated.

"This feels like a big rip-off actually. Even so, just surrender. In the end, you shall lose."

"How cliched."

Kitten then launched herself again from the tree and Star did the same. What happened next then seemed to go by in slow motion. Kitten reeled her fist back for a punch. Star put her arms in front of her face to block this. Of course, it was a fake. Kitten quickly brought up her foot and kicked her square in the stomach. Star was knocked by the blow and was sent hurtling off of the island and into the ocean with a splash.

Kitten then landed to the ground. She looked at the water to the spot where Star had landed and said, "That's what I call making waves. HAHAHAHAHHA… Man, that was corny." She then turned around and headed for Titans' Tower.

\

Meanwhile…

Raven paced around her room, assessing what had happened between her and BB. Her brain was racked with such confusion right then and there. BB now and pretty much gotten the idea that see liked him now. It was obvious that she had let it out during there fight. She had always had feelings foe him after all this time they had spent together. Really, they haven't taken their full effect until now.

"What should I do?" she asked herself.

There was hope. BB did say that he like her. She could have a relationship. But it could have of him not known what to say. If that where the case, then BB was a jackass. Of course, BB wasn't that type of person. He was too kind and gentle to do that. Was Raven, though, ready to accept it if his feelings were fake? No, they just couldn't be. She just wouldn't want that to occur. She wanted the two of them to be together.

"This is confusing. I need a drink."

She walked out of the room just then and headed towards the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, Kitten the quickly sprang from behind the other corner. She pressed herself against the wall and slowly moved towards the door. She then rolled away from the wall and stood up in front of the door.

"My ninja skills are number one," Kitten said as she opened the door. She walked into the room and scanned around the area. Her vision went from the bed, to the dresser, to the shelves, util her gaze locked onto a chest along the far wall. She walked over to it and popped it open. She then reached in and pulled out a huge book with a silver cover.

"You are in my room. No one should be in my room!" Raven's voice coldly said from across the room.

"Don't mind me," Kitten said as she turned to Raven," I'm just reuniting you with an old friend."

She then threw the book to the ground. The book then flipped open by itself until it got to the center. There, the two of them saw a pair of silver eyes looking up from it.

"No!" Raven yelled as she watched a pillar of silver light shot from, the book. She fired a shot of black energy at it, but it harmlessly bounced off. A great roar was then heard from it as a crash was heard and the ceiling gave way to a massive hole, which the thing that came out of the book most likely went through.

"Your ex is unleashing his anger on something other then you. Be happy," Kitten said we a smile as she jumped through the hole.

"Damn it! This is the fifth ceiling I have to replace this month, "Raven said as she flew up through the hole.

As soon As Raven flew out of the hole and was hovering over the tower, she was hit by a blast of fire that sent her flying into the ground and near island's cliff. She got up and turned to its source. And there it was. It was a huge dragon with gleaming black skin, razor sharp claws, red eyes, and a mouth of jagged teeth.

"Of all the times Malchior had to show up!" Raven yelled as the dragon floated to the ground and began to charge towards her position. She then hell out her hand in front of her and thought (This better work.)

"You shall not pass!" she yelled. But, the dragon kept coming.

"You shall not pass!"

"YOU SHALL-" Raven was then cut off as the dragon trampled her and flew off over the ocean towards the city. And also, this tells people that sometimes, movies aren't also the best source of information.

Just then, a green hawk then flew out over the horizon and landed next to the unconscious Raven. The hawk then quickly transformed into Raven.

"Raven!" BB yelled as he picked up her body and cradled her in his arms. "Don't die. You're too important. To the team, to the city, and especially…to me. That's right. Its time I told you hoe I really feel. Of course, it may not even make a difference now that you're dead. I love you."

"Beast Boy," Raven then said as she looked up at him," I'm not dead."

Oh, ah. Good to-"

"Did you mean that?"

"Well, yes. And if-"

BB was then cut off again as Raven then wrapped her arm around him and kissed him.

"I love you to." She then replied as she broke the kiss.

"Yes!" Bb yelled just then.

"Well, glad to here that. At least you didn't have to go through the feeling of getting trampled."

"You know, that looked so familiar."

"Hey guys!" Robin then yelled as he came up from the path.

The two quickly jumped back up as to not have Robin get suspicious. As he got to them, they then had to hold their noses as they were bombarded by a terrible stench coming from his body.

Where the hell have you been?" Raven asked.

""You don't want to know. But, my hair is still good looking," Robin replied as he pointed to his groomed hair.

Just then, Cyborg came up the path with tears in his eyes and a steering wheel in his hands.

"My dreams…My childhood dreams…destroyed!"

"I am not going to ask." Robin said.

Just then, in came Starfire, her body drenched with salt water.

"I am glad to see everyone is well. But, we have to formulate." she then stopped upon noticing that Robin kept staring at her body, which was now more revealed with her clothing stuck to her. She hit him with a right cross that sent him spiraling onto his back. "Anyways, we need to formulate a plan."

"She's right. These enemies, who were once considered fodder, are now dangerous. And with Malchior and Slade, they could be a very terrible threat." Raven said.

"Yeah, I mean, if we don't do something, we can wind up dead." BB said. However, the Titans weren't bothering to look back at the city. Malchior was in the background burning buildings and trampling on the citizens. "What should we do first?"

"I don't know. But we have to hurry before everything gets wiped out." Starfire inquired.

"Well, I am going to go inside and burn every last bit of my _Knight Rider_ memorabilia!" Cyborg yelled.

"How will that help?" Raven asked.

"The little boy in me is dead. The bloody little boy in me is dead!" Cyborg said as he ran crying back to the tower.

The others followed as Robin got up and noticed the city being destroyed.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Robin asked.

"Without a plan? That would kill the suspense!" BB yelled.

_Kill the suspense? More like kill your contract with Warner Brothers! I can finally be done with this job! Chapter 8 is coming soon._


	8. The most intense training in under an ho...

One of those Days

I don't own anything.

_Because I still need a job, here's chapter 8. I really hope nothing good happens to them._

Chapter 8: The most intense training in under an hour!

The Titans were back in the tower, sitting around the kitchen table. Their goal was to formulate a plan on how to stop the newly formed team of villains. However, with the city still being rampaged by the dragon, they had better think something up fast.

"Okay team! If we are going to find some help, we need to reach a decision!" Robin yelled as he banged his fist on the table.

"How can we when all the choices we have suck?" Cyborg said.

"Its better then your idea of saying we're sorry."

Hey! It would help us and them at the same time."

"Can we just get on with this? I'm sick of this as it is." Raven then said.

"Okay, so we have reached one last possibility. And that is our last members, Beavis and Butthead."

The team then just gave him very angry glares.

"What?"

"Are you high or just incredibly stupid?" Beast Boy asked. "The last time they were here-"

**If you don't know about this, then see Robot Chicken on Adult Swim!**

"-Damn advertisement. Anyways, they nearly got us killed and ate all our nachos."

"They also made rude comments about my figure," Starfire said. "Honestly, they're more disrespectful of woman as you are, Robin."

"That was not needed," Robin said. "Okay, so we have now ruled out Beavis and Butthead, Titans East, and the L.A.P.D. We could of gotten those cops hadn't it had been for BB's stunt during Cinco de Myo in the city."

"How was I suppose to know goats weren't allowed in the subway. And who would leave out cases of beer and fireworks?"

"Forget the past. The only thing we need to focus on is the future of our city, and maybe even the world." Raven said.

"But what can we do?" Cyborg asked. "We got our asses handed to us by losers, a dragon was released, our reputations are probably damaged like you wouldn't believe, and I am going through a love crisis which no one seems to care about! How are we going to get through this!"

"Wait!' BB then yelled. "I just remembered something important that could have saved us three hours ago. I meet the Master some time ago. She informed me of their plans of using moves in order to train them."

"I get it now. All the battles had something movie like qualities. _The Empire Strikes Back, Mad Max, The Matrix: Reloaded, and Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_." Robin said.

"Don't forget Raven's _Lord of the Rings _moment. I still can't believe you thought that would work . The Balrog wasn't a dragon." Cyborg said.

Raven then shot him backwards into the wall with a shot of black psychic energy. "I know that. BB, hurry along before I kill Cy."

"Okay, she said that if we needed help, then we should come see her."

"That would be helpful. Heck, we need as much aid as we can get." Starfire said.

"Even though I wish I never would this, UI think we better go." Robin said.

"All right! Road Trip!" BB yelled.

But, instead of wasting valuable production time with a flying scene, everyone cuts over to the Master's temple. It was a building of Asian design as seen by the pointed out roof corners and structural design. The outside was made a sturdy wood that was painted red and gold. The top of the roof had a spike that was also gold and sitting on a golden ball.

"That felt like it went by in two seconds." BB said.

"Well, that's the power of my T-Sub with jet engines! And some help from the animators," Cyborg said.

"Come on. Let's get this over with," Robin said as him and the team walked up to the door. He gave it a hard knock as the door's then spread inward and opened. Walking out of the shadows came the Master in a red kimono and using a gold staff to help her walk.

"Hello, Master," Robin said.

"Are you a jerkoff or something! Bow to your master!" the old woman yelled.

"Sorry," Robin said as he bowed low. Just then, the Master's foot made contact with his chin and sent him flying backwards into the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to always trust your gut instinct!" she yelled at the collapsed Robin.

"Sorry to disturb you: Raven began as she looked at the ass kicked Robin," but we have a problem."

"I know. The loser villains got stronger via movies and are destroying your city. I know, I warned the green guy here."

"I know. We need your help," BB said.

"And why should I help you?" she asked.

"Because you agreed to do so," BB stated.

"I did. But, I was testing you. I really knew it was too late. So, up to this point you are at a lost. You can't get help so you turn to me. However, I am like those loser villains as I have only appeared in one episode. They are so what my family and it would be wrong to kill family, no?"

"What the hell are you talking about? We just need help," Raven stated.

"I still need help with my oracle work. All right, I will help on one condition. I get access to all your funds and will come with you to any commercial stunts, premiers, etc."

"Whatever. Just help us. You know why?' Cyborg asked. "because if we go, then what are people going to watch?" He then freezes and looks around. "Other then the other fine programs on Cartoon Network, of course."

"What training do you need?"

"This may seem odd, but we need to learn how to fight in the time limit of an hour," Starfire said.

"You're in luck. My new plan is in and it promises fast results in that time limit. So, drag your unconscious leader into my domain and we will begin." She then led the Titans into her home as Starfire dragged Robin behind her.

The team entered a room that had wooden walls painted red. The room was large, but only contained a velvet chair and a TV. The back wall had five doors on it.

"What are those for?" Robin asked as he came too.

"You're training. The rooms are separate for certain Titans. And since you came out of La La Land, you can go first," the Master said.

She led Robin to the first door, which was yellow, and opened it up. Inside was just a blank room that had a single light in the middle. Hanging a five feet of the ground was a _PlayBoy_ on a string.

"Porno!" Robin yelled happily as he reached for his belt. But, he didn't feel it.

"In this test, you must get your dirty magazine just using your skills," the Master said, holding his utility belt.

"All right," Robin said as he raced to the wall to run up it. But, he instead slid down the wall and feel to the ground.

"To make you suffer more, I greased up the walls."

"What kind of sick place is this!" Robin yelled out as he jumped for the magazine.

"Cyborg. You are up," the master said as she closed Robin's door and led him over to a blue door. Inside was a sunset painting against a background and a wooden pool on the floor.

"I want you to stand on the pole on one foot and with your arms stretched out," she commanded.

As Cyborg did so, he then asked, "I've seen this a thousand times. What does it do?"

"I don't know, but it's cliched and it works. Now stay like that," the master said as she closed his door and motioned over to Starfire to follow her over to a green door.

"In this room, you must fight off temptation."

"Do not worry. No man can tempt me," Starfire said proudly.

"Who said they were men?"

The Master then opened the door to reveal a room with three women in dominatrix clothing.

"Fresh meat," one of them commented as she cracked her whip.

"Wait a minute!" Starfire yelled as the Master closed the door behind her.

"I love this job!" she yelled as she waved over Raven to a purple door.

"Think you can take this?" she asked as she opened the door up to reveal a dark room.

"Whatever," Raven replied as she walked into the room. Just the, the room was flashed in lights. She then saw that she was on the set of…..BARNEY (dun, dun, dun!)

"Hi kids!" the annoying purple dinosaur yelled.

"Not this!" she yelled as the Master slammed the door on her.

"And what oddity do you have planned for me?" BB asked as he came to a red door.

"The best." The Master said as she slowed opened the door. "You….must….clean…my SUV!"

She then threw open the door to show a massive vehicle illuminated in a spotlight.

"I do hate this things for killing the environment, but I can handle this," BB said as he walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to clean one. You have top clean m other thirty as well!" she yelled as more of them were illuminated. She then slams the door in the face of a now crying BB.

One hour later…

The Master jolts from her chair after falling into a deep sleep. What woke her was the sound of many doors opening. She gets up from her chair look into the faces of Titans who were now disturbed and confused.

"So…much…dirt," BB mumbled to himself as he held onto a dirty rag.

"The terror. The terror," Raven said as her hands shake uncontrollably.

"I can't feel my leg," Cy said as he hopped around on his only upraised leg.

"And I thought Robin had pervert issues," Starfire said as she rubbed her ass.

"Why couldn't I be in your room? I couldn't reach it. So far," Robin said as he started to cry.

"Did everyone had fun?" the Master asked. Everyone replied with a group glare.

"Good, then you may leave." She said.

Everyone then snapped out of their messed up faces and stared in shock at her.

"But that didn't do anything for us!" Robin yelled.

"Right, I just did it to torture you guys," she said.

"Why?" Star asked.

"Because I hate you."

"I get it," BB said. "I see your plan. Reverse psychology. Make us think it was torture but it was a lesson. We don't need training,. We have the power in us."

"No, I really was-"

"BB's right. We can fight this on our own. You know Master? You really are a pretty good oracle," Raven said.

"Riiiiight. That was my orcalness. I thought you that."

"All right team!" Cyborg yelled. "We have a mission! Time to show our enemy what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" everyone screamed as they ran out of the Master's house, with Cyborg hopping after them.

"They are all going to die."

_I hope so too! Chapter 9 is coming soon!_


	9. I don't get it

One of Those Days

I don't own anything.

_HAHAHA. It's the last chapter. The Titans are finally going to lose! I can move out of the cardboard box they kept me in! Oh Happy Days!_

Chapter 9: I don't get it

Jump City was finally under control. The streets remained empty. Cars remained where they had originally parked. Not a human voice was heard. And to Slade, this was his crowning moment. In the middle of the main road stood him, Kitten, Kataro, Adonis, Atlas, and Malchior.

"Look at it! It's all ours! It's finally all ours!" Slade yelled.

(I don't get how the city is still intact), Malchior thought spoke to the others. (I did a number on this area, and for some reason it is still okay.)

"That did trouble me in the past. But hey, it's all ours."

"Who cares?" Adonis asked. "No one is here. You let them go."

"How can the great Kataro rule over a city deprived of those worthy of being slaves! It just doesn't add up!"

"Atlas is the greatest!"

"Come now! We have conquered a city! We should be proud!"

"And what of the rest of the world?" Kitten asked. "With this as your idea of victory, a city that magically rebuilt itself and no one in it, then obviously you have bigger plans!"

"Umm. Well-" Slade was cut off as Kitten said, "You idiot. You haven't a clue as to what to do next."

"Atlas is the greatest!"

(Being in that damn book was better then this.)

"You call yourself a villain!" Adonis yelled out. "What kind of a villain doesn't have world conquest on his mind!"

"Atlas is-"

"If you don't shut up, I am turning you into a blender!" Kataro yelled.

Everyone then started to yelled at one another until Slade yelled out, "I have a new plan!"

"It better be good," Kitten said.

"It is the greatest!" Slade yelled.

"Fine."

"It is the king of all plans!"

"Well then?" Kataro asked.

"It makes all other plans-"

"Will you just tell us what it is!"

"Fine. No one can take suspense anymore," Slade said. "The plan is…we bombard the airways with _NUMA NUMA_!"

"That isn't evil. That is just annoying," Kitten said.

"Exactly!"

"Atlas rules!"

Then, everyone went back to arguing about new insidious plans and some other stuff that no one really cares about. This went on for about a good ten minutes until…

"You know, Slade. You really need to be in better control of your team."

"Oh, great," Slade said to himself as him and the others turned around. There were the Teen Titans, all set for battle.

"Here we are Slade," Robin said. "Its time to end this."

"Come on. I have the power. I have the best team ever."

"Look, we beat them once and we can bet them again," Beast Boy said.

"For your information, we have gotten much stronger since we last met," Adonis said.

"Atlas rules!"

"Is he still alive?" Cyborg asked.

"We are all alive and have acquired great power from our training," Kataro said.

"It was just a bunch of movies. I'm just surprised Kitten didn't watch and porno and try to do you," Starfire remarked.

"You take that back bitch!"

"She's right you know." Raven said. "I mean, everyone here is out of place, what with the assholes and hundred foot jackass. And I mean you, Malchior."

(That is it. It's go time!)

Slade's fighters then lined up and got into fighting stances. The Titans did the same. The two groups then stared watch other down in one of those stare down moments that make no sense and just are really there to build up the suspense.

"Are you're sure your plan will work?" Starfire quietly asked Robin.

"Positive," Robin replied.

Then, the team of evildoers then charged at the Titans. In response, the Titans then stuck their arms out to the left and right as Robin spread out his arm.

"Form Voltron!" Robin yelled.

Just then, as the evil team cam up to the opening of a street, a huge eighteen wheeler then came barreling in and ran over all of them before crashing into a nearby building.

The Titans just stared on in complete disbelief at the most random and impossible feat that had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Raven asked.

"Was that part of the plan?" BB asked.

"If it was, then I am a genius," Robin commented. "I think there alive."

Just then, from where the villains where, there came the sounds of groans.

"I say that's a big 10-4 good buddy," BB said.

"But who was it?" Cyborg asked.

Just then, the door of the truck then opened up with a kick from a purple shoe. And, through some weird occurrence, out stepped-

"Jinx!" Cyborg happily yelled upon recognizing that purple clad girl who had stepped from the truck and ran over to her.

"Good to see you again, Cyborg," Jinx said with a smile. Then, she was suddenly grasped in a fierce hug by Cyborg.

"Jinx, I missed you so much! Where have you been!" Cyborg asked.

"I'll tell you if you stop trying to break me in half," she said.

"Oh, sorry," Cy stated as he let her go.

"Okay." Jinx said as her breath finally returned to her. "I really was lost after HIVE fell. Later on, word came of those guys coming in and trying to take over this turf. I decided to come in and run them over in a truck."

"Why a truck?" BB asked.

"Why not a truck?" Jinx asked.

"Okay, we get it. She used a truck. I'm just glad your back," Cy said. He then turned to the others and nervously said, "Oh yeah, I should of told you-"

"We know, you're in love with Jinx," Robin said.

"How did you know?"

"Its obvious," Starfire began," just as BB loves Raven."

"The secrets out now," Raven said.

"Can we just go and beat up Slade?" Jinx asked.

The others turned to face Slade, who had now gotten up on one foot and balanced with his arms.

"HAHAHA! Fools! I am a master fighter! I will beat you with my awesome kung fu! You will-" He then tripped over and everyone could hear the sound of something breaking. "AHAHAH! My leg! I broke my leg!"

"This is pathetic," BB said as the others walked over to him. Robin then knelt down and lifted up Slade by the neck. "Know that we have you Slade, I think its time to see who the real man behind the mask is."

Robin the placed his hand on the mask and pulled it off to reveal…

"Harry the Hypnotist!" everyone yelled out in shock.

"Wait a minute" Robin said as he felt the rim of a mask on the face. He pulled it off again to reveal…

"Bob Sagat!"

"Your joking,": Raven said as she pointed to another mask line that Robin again pulled off to reveal another face.

"Louie Anderson!"

Another mask…

"Barbara Strissan!"

Another mask…

"David Slack!"

"Whose that guy?" BB asked.

Finally, Robin pulled off the last mask. And in place of face, there was just a steel face, a voicebox, and two mechanical red eyes.

"He's robot?" Starfire asked.

"No!" the voice from the box cried out. "Over hear." The Titans then looked to see only the arm of the body move and not anything else.

"You're living in the arm?" Robin asked.

"Yes! I had to find a place where I could live from easily."

"That is the gayest thing ever," BB stated.

"Gay? GAY! It is the way of the future I have the power to rule all!"

"Let's end this," Cy said as Robin let the body drop and placed a bomb on it.

"I am Slade! No one can stop me!"

The team walked away as Robin wiped out the detonator.

"I will kill you all! Fear my cuticle power! I am-"

Those were Slade's last words as the bomb ripped through his body and trued kit to ash.

"You know what? I learned something today. I learned that love is a powerful weapon," Cy stated.

"I also learned that you should tell someone how you feel even if you get scared," BB said as he put an arm around Raven.

"I also somehow learned to respect women and not demand sex from them, even if you are a super pervert," Robin said.

"Oh, Robin," Star said as she swiftly kissed him.

"Those lessons made no sense," Jinx said.

"We know," Raven said. "But, we have each other and our lives ahead of us. For now, let's enjoy that."

The End.

"Wait a minute! This ending sucks!" Cy yelled.

"You got that right," BB said.

"And you know whose fault this is? It's the writers!"

"Hey, Cy-"

"Not now Robin. They always make up these stupid things for us to get into. And for what? They never get a point out. And they always have to make us into retarded episodes were we look like jackasses and they get all the hype."

"Maybe you shouldn't say anything bad about the writers," Jinx nervously says.

"And what could they possibly do?" CY asked. And then he blew up for no reason.

"That's what you call the power of word." Bb said.

"New plan. We put Cy back together and go to Denny's!" Robin yelled.

"Hooray!"

_NO! Why did this happen! I hate you all! _

(And now we need a new announcer because the old one just jumped out of the window.)

Hope you enjoyed that bit of fresh air. The plunge into another new story is coming soon.


End file.
